It's not love
by rotg5311
Summary: Steve comes from a time when men liked women. Tony just likes fucking with Steve. What happens when they realize that maybe they dont actually hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

Steve had come from a time where men liked women, and vice versa. So, when he woke up from the ice seventy years later to find that gay marriage was legal in a lot of the states, he was shocked. He really tried to be open minded, but it was just strange seeing men with other men and women with other women. Back in his day, anyone that liked thee same gender would be labeled "confused" and sent to get help with the church. Steve never had a problem with being gay, though. Well, at least not until he moved into the Avengers Tower.

Tony Stark, son of the late, great Howard, was a complete ass. Steve didn't understand how someone like Howard could make someone as bad as Tony. Tony was a drunk. He was arrogant, self obsessed, didn't play well with others. Steve couldn't stand him. But, he had moved into the Tower anyways. For the team. Luckily, he didn't see too much of Tony. They all had their separate floors. Then there was the common floor, which had a kitchen, living room, dining room, and game room. So, he didn't see any of the Avengers more that he had to, which was fine with him.

Then Steve's motorcycle broke. Someone had smashed it up. Steve was livid. But, Tony, being the mechanical genius he is, offered to fix it. Steve accepted. He didn't really want Tony helping, but he decided to let him fix it anyways. That way he wouldn't have to go out searching for a place to fix it.

So the next day, Steve went down to Tony's lab to see how everything was going. What he saw was a grease-smudged Tony in a wife beater and jeans. It took a moment before Tony realized Steve was standing there, but when he finally noticed, he looked up with a smile and said "Hey, Capsicle!"

Steve just stared. He found the sight attractive. Which confused him. He didn't like men. He didn't like his dead friend's son. And he most certainly didn't like Tony Stark. When Steve didn't reply, Tony just said "So…your motorcycle. It's gunna be a little harder to fix that I thought." And then Tony launched into an explanation of why, but Steve didn't understand. He had never been good with things like this. So he just nodded and pretended to listen. "But it's lunch time. So I think I'll take a break for now. Wanna go get something to eat?" Tony asked.

"What?" Steve said, only hearing the last part.

"Me. You. Lunch? Tony said with a smirk. "Come on, it's lunch time. Let me go take a shower first and then we'll go get something. Meet you downstairs in twenty minutes."

And just like that, Tony was out the door before Steve could make up an excuse for not going to lunch with him.

Tony couldn't believe what he had just done. He asked Steve out to lunch. At first he was just offering food because he was hungry, but when Steve looked at him shocked and confused, he decided to play it up and make the guy uncomfortable. So he basically asked him on a date, then left before he could say no. Tony knew what a good guy Steve was, he knew Steve wouldn't just stand him up.

Tony laughed to himself as he picked out clean clothes. He had to dress nice for the Cap, right? So he picked out a tight v-neck shirt that showed off his muscles and some skinny jeans. As he was getting dress, he briefly wondered why he was dressing like this. Was he trying to impress Steve? Nah. He was just trying to make him feel comfortable. Or, at least that's what he told himself.

Tony told Steve he'd be ready in twenty minutes, so naturally, he showed up five minutes late. Steve was standing there like a lost puppy. It was the funniest thing Tony had seen in a while. At the sound of Tony's laughter, Steve looked up.

"So, what do you want?" Tony asked, walking towards the blonde. "Pizza? Subs? Shawarma? Chinese? Something fancy?"

Steve thought for a minute before saying "Chinese?"

"Sure thing, Grandpa." Tony replied "Off we go!" and he led him out to one of his many, many cars.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony couldn't believe what he had just done. He asked Steve out to lunch. At first he was just offering food because he was hungry, but when Steve looked at him shocked and confused, he decided to play it up and make the guy uncomfortable. So he basically asked him on a date, then left before he could say no. Tony knew what a good guy Steve was, he knew Steve wouldn't just stand him up.

Tony laughed to himself as he picked out clean clothes. He had to dress nice for the Cap, right? So he picked out a tight v-neck shirt that showed off his muscles and some skinny jeans. As he was getting dress, he briefly wondered why he was dressing like this. Was he trying to impress Steve? Nah. He was just trying to make him feel comfortable. Or, at least that's what he told himself.

Tony told Steve he'd be ready in twenty minutes, so naturally, he showed up five minutes late. Steve was standing there like a lost puppy. It was the funniest thing Tony had seen in a while. At the sound of Tony's laughter, Steve looked up.

"So, what do you want?" Tony asked, walking towards the blonde. "Pizza? Subs? Shawarma? Chinese? Something fancy?"

Steve thought for a minute before saying "Chinese?"

"Sure thing, Grandpa." Tony replied "Off we go!" and he led him out to one of his many, many cars.

The drive there was awkward. Steve didn't talk and Tony wouldn't shut up. But that's just how Tony was. He didn't like awkward silences, so he filled them in with his rambling. Tony told Steve about how his motor cycle was coming along. Then he started telling him about the newest suit he was working on. Though, to be fair, Tony was sure Steve didn't understand half the things he was saying. But Steve just sat there pretending to listen, like the good boy he was. He also looked like he might have a panic attack from Tony's driving. That only made Tony drive faster.

When they finally got there, Steve looked relieved. Tony chuckled inwardly. Steve just didn't know how to have fun. Sure Tony drove fast, but that was all part of the thrill. And if anything went extremely wrong, Tony was sure Jarvis could stop the car in time. He had him installed in all of the newer cars for that exact reason. Better safe than sorry, right?

They were immediately shown to a table when they went inside. When you were Tony Stark, people didn't tend to keep you waiting for long. And this was a fairly busy restaurant. After they ordered their food, the Lady took their menu's and handed them their drinks. Steve, obviously, didn't get anything alcoholic. It didn't work on him anyways, with the super soldier serum. Poor thing. Tony didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't get drunk anymore. Probably go crazy.

"Stark," Steve said, looking at him with concern in his eyes. "Do you really think you should be drinking? Don't you have to drive home?"

Tony laughed. "It's gunna take a lot more than one drink to get me too drunk to drive, Cap." Then he thought for a moment adding, "But if it does happen, you're driving."

"Just don't let it happen."

Steve was uncomfortable with cars. They were a lot different that before he went on ice. Once when Tony had tried getting Steve a new car instead of that dreadful motorcycle, Steve told him no because he didn't like Tony's "space cars." Tony just laughed at him for about five minutes until Steve left the room, looking slightly pissed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough, Tony was late. He always was. But luckily this time he was only five minutes late. Steve didn't want to be going out to eat with Tony, but he couldn't just not show up. That wouldn't be right. So he waited downstairs until he saw Tony stroll out of the elevator in his tight clothes. Actually, he had been so busy thinking, that he didn't noticed the other man until he heard his laugh. When Tony asked him what he wanted, he wasn't really sure. He just assumed since Tony was taking him, then Tony already knew where he wanted to go. Once Tony started listing things, Steve told him Chinese food. It was really good and he hadn't had it in a while. Now was the perfect time. He didn't like going there alone. He could never understand what the people were saying, which made him feel like a terrible person.

When they were in one of Tony's cars, Steve instantly regretted not telling Tony that he couldn't go. Tony drove like a maniac. He was rambling on about something, but Steve wasn't listening. He was too busy trying to keep his cool. He didn't want to freak out. Tony would never let him live it down. But, really the man was driving way to recklessly for Steve's comfort. Speeding, not paying attention to the road, keeping one hand on the wheel. Those were only a few examples. Steve was sure he could name at least a dozen more.

They finally got there and ordered their food. Good thing too. Steve was starting to get hungry. When they got their drinks, Steve noticed Tony was drinking already.

"Stark," He said to the smaller man. "Do you really think you should be drinking? Don't you have to drive home?"

The other man just laughed and told Steve, "It's gunna take a lot more than one drink to get me too drunk to drive, Cap." he paused before saying, "But if it does happen, you're driving."

"Just don't let it happen." No way in hell was he driving Tony's space car. He didn't get why it had to be so fancy and technological. Why couldn't anything be old fashion anymore? Although, he supposed that Tony's car being esuriently was a good thing. Then the food arrived. It was pretty fast service, but Steve guessed that Tony Stark only got the best service there was wherever he went. Not that Steve was complaining, he was hungry.

There meal was surprisingly quiet. And really peaceful. Steve didn't realize it until later that night, but he had done most of the talking. And Tony just listened intently. Steve couldn't figure that out though, considering Tony usually talked everyone's ear off and barley ever showed interest in what Steve was saying. Tony couldn't stand Steve, so why didn't they fight on their date. The thought made Steve blush a deep red. It wasn't a date. They just went out for lunch. Because, Steve didn't like men. Especially not his dead friends only son. That would just be weird.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Tony didn't go to sleep. He couldn't. If he did, then his mind would start wandering, and he really didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to think of the man that had been on his mind ever since lunch. So, instead, he worked. Currently he was fixing a suit that had been ruined in some attack from Doom. Tony really hated that guy. He was just one of those people that grinds Tony's gears. He couldn't even make a robot as good as Tony. He actually preferred Loki to Doom. At least Loki had style.

Another thing that grinds Tony's gears was Captain America. Well, at least he did before today. When they were out at lunch, they talked. Actually Steve talked and Tony listened. Tony didn't listen to anyone. Not even Pepper, which is one of the reasons she had left him. But Tony listened to Steve talk. He wasn't even talking about anything important, just making polite chit chat. Tony couldn't help but think that the other man had a lovely voice. Deep and gentle. Very comforting. Then Tony immediately stopped that train of thought. This was Steve Rogers. The man that had taken up all of his fathers time, leaving none for Tony. No he definitely didn't like Steve. He hated the man. He hated the way he couldn't comprehend modern technology. He hated the way he woke up early for his morning jog. He hated the way his ass looked in spandex. He hated his blonde hair and blue eyes. Nazi bastard. He hated how he knew that he couldn't convince himself to hate Steve anymore. He hated that he was falling for a man that had ruined his childhood without even knowing it. And most of all, he hated that he knew Steve wouldn't ever feel the same way.

So, he would just lock himself away in the lab until he got some sense in his head. Because, as of this moment, he found Steve extremely attractive. And that wasn't something he was willing to accept. So Tony just shoved it somewhere deep down in his mind, promising himself he wouldn't ever think about it again.

That plan had worked for all of three days. Just when he thought his feelings had gone back to normal, he left his lab to get something to eat. Since he hadn't gone to sleep the night before, he was still awake at the ungodly hour of six. Instead of going to his floor, he went to the common floor because it was closer. Tony walked through the door only to be greeted with a sweaty, half naked Steve. Obviously he had just gotten back from his morning run and taken off his shirt because he didn't expect anyone to be up at this time. Tony wasn't sure how long he stared for, but he only looked away when Steve turned around. Avoiding the mans eyes, he darted into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of cereal and left. Tony knew he'd be dreaming about Steve tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve hadn't seen Tony in a couple of days. Had it been three or four? He wasn't really sure, and he didn't think about it too hard. He was trying to get Tony off his mind. This morning had started off like every other morning, with going out for a jog. Steve said hi to the few people that were in the park, running at this hour. One lady even stopped to talk to him. She just wouldn't stop droning on and on about how she loved Captain America and the Avengers. And Thor. She mentioned him more times than Steve could count on his hands. But he had been polite, and waited for her to stop talking, before continuing back to the Tower.

He got off the elevator at the common floor, because it was closer to the gym and he wanted a snack before he went to destroy a couple of bean bags. Sure, he had just gone out and exercised, but his nerves had been a little frayed lately and that Lady at the park hadn't made anything better with her relentless chitter chatter. He poured himself a glass of milk. He had never really cared for milk, but his mother always told him it would make him grow big and strong. Of course the only reason he was "big and strong" was because of the serum, but that old habit of guzzling milk had never gone away. As he picked up the glass, it slipped from his fingers. He caught it and nothing broke, but it splashed all over his shirt.

No one was up at this hour. No one had never been out and about the common floor at this time of the day. So, assuming that it would be the same today, he took off his shirt, filled the sink up with water, and put it in there to soak. Then he finished pouring some cereal into his bowl. Steve wasn't really up for cooking, so he decided to go with cereal instead. It was easy. Then he turned around, planning to go sit down at the table. Instead he saw someone ogling him from the doorway.

Once they made eye contact, Tony looked down at the floor and scurried into the kitchen. He got food and left as quickly as he could, but for Steve it felt like hours. He had stood there, half naked, face turning red, because he froze. It had been so unexpected. And he was shirtless. And Tony was looking at it. And Steve just froze up because he liked it. Which confused him. Plenty of men had seen him shirtless before, army showers weren't exactly private. But never before had he enjoyed it. It always made him feel uncomfortable and exposed. This time, however, Steve basked in Tony's gaze. Then he started blushing when he realized it.

After Tony ran out of the room, Steve ran out too, completely forgetting about his cereal. He needed to got to the gym and think things through. And by thinking things through, he meant bursting through punching bags until his hands started to bleed. Because Steve wasn't about to admit that maybe he felt something towards Tony. It would be wrong on too many levels. So what if Steve had a dirty dream about Tony? So what if he had woken up with a raging hard on? And so what if he had jerked himself to climax with Tony's name on his lips. It meant nothing. Steve was just confused. He could fix this. Because if he didn't, then he knew things would get awkward fast.

So, no he didn't like Tony, he hated him. But if that was true, then why did Steve have to keep reminding himself?


	6. Chapter 6

"Pepper, can we talk?" Tony asked, sneaking up on the woman, scaring her half to death.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!" She yelled. "You can't just sneak in here. Knock next time. You scared me."

Tony laughed. "What did you see a scary movie or something?" He knew Pepper hated scary movies. They always left her upset for about a week after she saw them. "You did, didn't you? Oh that's hilarious. What did you watch?"

"Happy and I had a 'Saw' marathon. It's awful. I don't see how anyone can watch those movies."

That only made Tony laugh more. At first he had been sad when Pepper left him. Then he felt betrayed when he learned she and Happy were a thing. But eventually he got over it. They were both his friends, and if they were happy together, then he should be happy for them, too. Tony remembered how much Happy liked scary movies, and figured this wouldn't be the last time he made her watch them.

"When you leave later, make sure you check in your backseat. You never know when a lady in a pig mask will be hiding there."

If looks could kill, Tony would be dead. Pepper was just glaring daggers. Then she sighed and said, "You wanted to talk?"

Tony gulped. He wasn't really sure how to approach the subject. But he figured that if anyone could give him advice, it would be Pepper. She was the best. She wouldn't judge him. And she would understand everything.

"So I think I like someone." Tony said really fast, just blurting it out. Better to get it over with quickly, before he died of embarrassment.

"Oh." Pepper said, looking shocked. She probably wasn't sure why Tony was coming to her for advice. "Who is she?"

"Well, see, Pep… That's the thing. It isn't exactly a she." Tony waited for Pepper to do something. To freak out, to laugh, just do something. She just stared. "And I wanted your advice. But if you're not cool with that, I guess it's ok." He turned around to leave but was stopped by Pepper's voice.

"Tony come back. I'm not homophobic, don't act like I am." She lectured him. "I could care less if you were with a girl, guy, tranny, or anyone else you can manage to get into a bed. I was just processing that. I mean, it's not everyday your ex-boyfriend comes out of the closet."

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed. "I'm not _gay. _It's just this one guy, ok? Don't go spreading rumors."

Pepper just laughed at him. Well at least she was enjoying this conversation, because he definitely wasn't. "Ok, ok. Why don't you tell me a little bit about him? Is it someone I know?"

"Maybe." Tony grumbled. Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea.

"So yes. Oh, wait, is it Bruce? That would be so cute. You would be the smartest couple I know."

"What? Oh god no, Pep. Bruce and I are just friends." He told her. He and Bruce weren't like that. Sure, they spent a lot of time together but that didn't mean they were _together_. They were more like Science Bros.

"So, then who? Clint? Phil? Steve? No it isn't him, you hate the good Captain." Then she stopped talking at Tony's blush.

"Well hate is a strong word, you know." Tony practically whispered. Now that it was out in the open, it made things ten times worse.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"I mean, I guess I don't _hate _Steve anymore." He was still quiet. If Pepper laughed at him, he was sure he would just melt into a puddle of shame. Which was wrong. He was **Tony Stark**, he didn't get embarrassed about things. Pepper started smiling, and he knew it was a horrible idea telling her. "But don't say anything. To anyone. Not even Happy."

"That's adorable, Tony. Seriously it is." She still had a shit-eating grin. "You guys would be like Superboyfriends. OH and if you got married you could be Superhusbands! I like that title better. You need to marry him. Then you could start a Superfamily."

"Pepper!" Tony was bright red, and seriously it needed to stop. He was blushing like a schoolgirl. "I'm being serious. What do I do?"

"I'm being serious, too!" But then she seemed to see the pleading look in Tony's eye and added, "Ok tell me everything."


	7. Chapter 7

Steve wasn't really sure when it started happening, but he started spending more time in Tony's lab. It was sometime after the whole _shirtless_ thing happened, which he was still completely embarrassed about. The first time he had gone there, it was because he was looking for Tony. He didn't really want to go see him, and he was sure he was blushing most of the time, but he did it anyways. Because it needed to be done. Who else was supposed to fix Steve's laptop? It's not like it was even Steve's fault, really. He had been browsing the internet and clicked on a popup. He hadn't known it would end up with a very inappropriate video of two women locked on his screen. It just wouldn't go away no matter how much he tried. So it really killed Steve, but he went to Tony for help.

After Tony had laughed until there were tears streaming down his face, he finally agreed to help Steve. Once everything was back to normal, Tony decided to sit Steve down and have a little chat about what he can and cant click on. Then he offered to show Steve some really good porn sites, and Steve was sure he could just melt into the couch and die of embarrassment. Then Tony offered to help Steve whenever he needed it.

Steve didn't think much of it then, but now he realized that maybe Tony was just saying that and hadn't really meant it. All though, Tony didn't seem that upset two days later when Steve came to the lab asking for help with the coffee maker. That wasn't Steve's fault either. There were just so many buttons. As if a regular one wasn't hard enough to work, Tony had to make his own which had functions Steve would never dream of happening from a little machine. So once Tony stopped laughing _again_, he showed Steve how to make a cup of coffee. And Steve couldn't help but think that Tony makes the best coffee he had ever tasted.

So a little at a time, Steve would come down to the lab and ask for help. It became pretty much routine. Up until the point where Steve found himself standing in the doorway of Tony's lab for absolutely no reason. He didn't have a question, he didn't need help, his feet had just wandered down here without his brain realizing it. So he just sat on the couch, took his sketchbook and a pencil out of the bag he had been carrying around(Which is strange because he remembered grabbing it before he left his room, but he wasn't really sure why.), and started drawing. Tony didn't say anything about it. Sometimes he would stop working on whatever it was he was doing, and just talk to Steve about whatever had been on his mind at the time.

So Steve found himself down in Tony's lab everyday. If anyone were to ask why, Steve would tell them that the lab was more peaceful than his room. Then he would probably blush furiously because it doesn't take a genius to figure out that lie. And he was living with a couple of geniuses. But, if anyone noticed the time the men were spending together, they didn't say anything about it. The real reason he spent so much time with Tony was because, well it was Tony. And over these past few months, Steve finally admitted to himself that maybe he had feelings towards his team mate.

Of course he would never tell anyone this. He was still ashamed of liking another man. He knew it was acceptable in this day in age, but it just felt wrong to Steve. To make it worse, Tony was Howard's son. It's a very odd feeling looking at a man and being attracted to him, only to realize that he sort of resembles your dead friend.

But all in all, everything was fine, until the day Steve had fell asleep on the couch in the lab.


	8. Chapter 8

For a while, Steve had been hanging out with Tony. Tony was completely fine with it. Though Pepper and Bruce made jokes about it sometimes. They were the only people Tony told. Thankfully neither of them were blabbermouths. But Tony had a suspicion that Natasha knew, too. She was a highly intelligent woman, and very observational. So, Tony wasn't sure if she gave Tony that knowing look whenever he was with Steve, or if he was just becoming paranoid.

The more Tony hung out with Steve, the more comfortable he was with him. Sure he was awkward at first, because it was Steve, _in his lab_. Which meant Tony spent more time undressing the Captain than actually working. But, eventually, Steve just stared to blend into the couch that he so perfectly perched on. That's how they spent most of their days. Tony would work, Steve would sit on the couch and draw, and every so often they would talk about things.

What really bothered Tony was Steve's sketch book. He had always been a nosey person, and he wanted to know what Steve spent so much time drawing. No, he _needed_ to know what was in that book. If he didn't find out, he would go crazy. And then one glorious day, Steve fell asleep on Tony's couch. He only noticed when he heard a _thwack _from the sketchbook falling on the floor and the pencil dropping immediately after.

It wasn't really Tony's fault that he saw all the drawings. When the book fell, it opened up to a drawing of Tony. So naturally, he had to look at the rest of the pictures. He flipped back to the beginning. There were drawings of everyone on the team. At least one of them in their uniforms and one of them in regular clothes. There was even one of Fury, Agent Hill, and Phil(who Tony hadn't gone back to referring as "Agent' when he found out Phil was alive.) Steve had even done some marvelous sketches of Loki and the Chitauri invading New York.

Tony recognized some of the buildings Steve had drawn, though most of them were of the Avengers Tower. Towards the back of the book, was what spiked Tony's interest. Page after page were drawings of Tony. Working in the lab, standing around in the kitchen, pretty much anything Tony had done in front of Steve. The drawings themselves were amazing. Steve had true talent, there was no doubt about it. But Tony felt like Steve had spent more time on the pictures of him than the other ones because they were perfect. Like, Steve had worked on them until every line was correct.

Suddenly Tony felt guilty. He knew these weren't meant for anyone's eyes but the blonde man sprawled awkwardly across his couch. But he was Tony Stark, when had he ever let a little thing like guilt stop him? The last drawing in there, the one that Steve had been working on when he fell asleep, made Tony's breath hitch. It wasn't finished, but it was more than obvious who it was a drawing of. Two men were on the page, tangled in a heap, with a blanket barley covering their naked bodies. It was clear that the smaller man was Tony, though if there were any doubt of the facial features, the detailed drawing of the arc reactor in his chest made it perfectly clear. The other man, holding Tony in his arms was Steve.

A big grin stretched across Tony's face as he put the sketchbook on the ground. Silently, he left the room, not wanting to wake Steve up. He had some planning to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve was sure this was the longest week he had ever had. The days just seemed to drag on. There were a lot of SHEILD meetings about 'top secret' stuff. So, Steve had to sit hours on end listening to agents drone on about who was doing what wherever in the world. Sure he was a good soldier, a great captain, and just a regular upstanding citizen, but he hated meetings. They bored him to death, and he usually ended up sketching on the corner of his papers until it was finally over. So all week, he sat in a room, then he would go back to the tower and spend time with Tony.

On Friday, he just couldn't take it anymore. He had barley gotten any sleep the night before because of an emergency call from SHEILD, which turned out to be a false alarm. So he was tired because of the lack of sleep, which meant he was cranky all through the meeting. When he sat down on Tony's couch, he decided to rest his eyes for a few minutes. Tony wouldn't mind, right?

It seemed like only a few minutes later that Steve was opening his eyes. Obviously, that wasn't the case. He was lying down on the couch, covered with a blanket. Looking out the window, he could tell that it was night time. How long had he been asleep? Where was Tony? He looked all around the lab, not seeing the shorter man anywhere insight. Steve stood up and accidentally stepped on his sketchbook. He remembered falling asleep with it in his hands, since he was working on a picture, so why was it on the floor? If it fell, then it should be in some undignified heap on the floor, not neatly tucked off to the side.

Oh God, what if Tony looked at it? Steve felt his cheeks heating up. That would be one of the most embarrassing things he had ever experienced, considering the amount of drawings he had in there of Tony. Especially the one of them together. Steve had been having _those_ kind of dreams lately, and he couldn't help but draw it out. No matter how wrong it felt. If Tony had ever saw it, Steve knew he would never let him live it down. He quickly grabbed his stuff and left the lab, headed back to his own room.

Maybe if he avoided Tony for a few days, the other man would forget what he saw in Steve's sketchbook. Because there was no doubt in his mind that Tony had looked in it while he was asleep. Tony was the type of man who had very little boundaries and was extremely nosey. So Steve would just have to play it off cool and make up some excuse for all the pictures. He could just tell Tony that he looked a lot like Howard, and he missed his old friend. Tony wouldn't like it, of course, but it was a perfectly reasonable excuse for having so many drawings of Tony. But the one of Steve and Tony together would be a lot harder to explain.

What excuse could Steve give Tony that would make it ok? He would just have to think harder. There was an excuse for everything, even if he didn't like lying. It wouldn't be lying, just avoiding the truth. Avoiding the truth to save this new friendship. What if Tony stopped letting Steve stay in the lab with him? He wasn't from this time, it was hard enough making friends, he didn't need to lose the few he had over a small crush.

He just hoped he could avoid Tony until he found a way to make this all ok. Steve should've known that would never happen though.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony felt like a genius. Well, he was a genius, but that was besides the point. He was going to sweep Steve off his feet today. His ego was through the roof. Hopefully this worked, because he didn't really know what he'd do if it didn't. It had been three days since he peeked through Steve's sketchbook. Three long days in which his blonde soldier hadn't come to visit. Which kind of hurt. Tony figured Steve must know that Tony looked at the drawings. He probably assumed the worst, which is why he was avoiding Tony. Even when they hadn't been friends, they saw more of each other than they had in this short period of time.

But tonight, Tony was going to wipe any doubt from Steve's mind about how he really felt. Maybe there would even be some sex. Surprisingly, Tony wasn't upset at the possibility of Steve saying no. He was mildly appalled at the fact that he was willing to wait for Steve to be ready. He was _Tony Stark_, he didn't wait. He could have half the city lined up outside his door in a matter of minutes if he was offering sex. Tony had never been this serious before. Not even with Pepper. Not that he forced Pepper, he would never. But not a lot of people knew she liked sex just as much as he did, if not more. She was stuck-up at work and needed some sort of outlet.

So he put on a nice shirt and pants, nothing too fancy. Just enough to show off what he's got. Earlier he had written a letter to Steve and slid it under his door. Technically he didn't write it, he typed it. Tony knew he had chicken scratch handwriting, he wasn't about to make Steve suffer by trying to decode it. He picked a note over text or email for obvious reasons. It was classier this way. But mainly because Steve was still horrible with technology no matter how much Tony tried teaching him. He was like a child with technology. Hell, children were better with it than Steve was.

The note basically begged Steve to meet him for dinner so he could explain everything. Tony threw in a lot of pleases and an apology or two for looking through Steve's drawings. Hopefully Steve would show up. He wasn't the type of guy to stand someone else up, right? They were supposed to meet in the dining room on Tony's floor at 8:00, and that was only about fifteen minutes away.

Tony had made sure everyone else was out of the tower for this evening. He wanted complete privacy. He bought tickets to 'The Nutcracker' for Natasha. Turns out she was a huge ballet fan. She could even dance, Tony had accidentally walked in on it once. He was pretty sure she wanted to peel his penis with a potato peeler because of it. So, with her second ticket, she dragged a reluctant Clint along with her. Tony had made reservations for Thor and Jane at the best restaurant in town, with instructions for them to put it all on his tab. And Bruce, was out of the country. For some convention in India. Or maybe Africa. Actually, maybe it wasn't a convention. Was he helping people? Tony couldn't remember. Bruce started talking about third world countries, and Tony zoned out. He gave them money, wasn't that enough? Did that make him a bad person for thinking that way? Oh well.

He looked over at the clock, and realized he had been standing in the mirror for about ten minutes, examining himself. He wanted to look good for Steve. Tony quickly combed through his hair one more time and headed down the hall to the dining room. Looking around, he could hardly believe he had set this all up by himself. It looked amazing. He just hoped Steve felt the same way.


End file.
